


Far From Home

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Worry filled Kara's eyes after she wandered Smallville for hours.





	Far From Home

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Worry filled Kara's eyes after she wandered Smallville for hours. She found herself in a barren area. Kara began to smile. *I'll just fly home* she thought. A new frown materialized on her face after a preacher appeared. She saw long hair with dark garments and a hat. 

The preacher smiled before he nodded. ''Reverend Amos Howell.'' 

There was something about Reverend Amos Howell that caused Kara to tense. She viewed a smile stretching. Revealing long teeth. She stepped back. 

''You're far from home?'' Reverend Amos Howell wished to know. Kara's grave was also going to be far from home. 

 

THE END


End file.
